We Stand By Each Other
by Russia says hello
Summary: Life on Earth dramatically changed when important people from two different groups disappeared. One ran away, another faking his death. These people all came together with the help of Chaos and made a group, the Elite Team. With Night and Tartarus rising from the pits of Tartarus, will Earth perish or be saved? First ff! :D DISCONTINUED AS OF AUG 12 2017
1. Chapter 1

David

That was the boy that ruined his life.

I hate him so much.

Ever since he came to Camp Half-Blood, my life plummeted down like falling into Tartarus.

-Flashback-

 _A boy with unruly black hair and blue eyes ran up the hill. A hellhound chased after him. I ran up and saw the hellhound tackle him down. I ran up and sliced the hellhound's head and it dissolved, covering the boy with gold dust. I held out my hand._

 _"_ _You okay?" I asked._

 _"_ _I could have defeated the monster myself!" The boy shouted at me, anger shone in his eyes. "I didn't need your help." He marched up the hill toward Chiron. I was a little flustered by the answer. I shrugged it off and walked up._

 _-()-_

 _A few weeks have passed and life was getting dull._

 _The boy that I saved name is David. Poseidon claimed him a week after he arrived. I should've been happy to have a half-brother, but to be honest, I wasn't._

 _Every time he pulled a prank on someone, he blamed it on me. At first, no one believed him, but over the weeks, people started siding with him and believing every word he said._

 _My friends have dwindled a bit as Clarisse, the Stoll brothers and a few others branched out. Then it was everyone but the seven, Thalia and Nico, who stayed by my side._

 _But David reined in Leo, Frank and Hazel into his new 'friends'. And soon I only had a few friends by my side._

 _One day, Jason and I thought of an idea of proposing to Annabeth and Piper on the same day, on a double date. I went to get her hand from her mother and was sent on a quest to prove myself._

 _Six months later, I come back with a ring and all and ready with Jason to go to the beach and propose._

 _There I walked to the beach where Piper emerged wearing a lilac dress with her choppy hair down. She smiled at Jason and held his hand._

 _I kept on walking giving the two some space and walked up to see two figures sitting on the beach holding hands. But as I walked closer, blonde hair glinted in the fading sunlight and princess curls bounced down. Next to her was David._

 _"…_ _I will dump him tomorrow. I promise. Then we can make our relationship public." The girl said. I saw her face, and there was Annabeth, leaning in to kiss David._

 _I felt anger as I saw Annabeth kiss David. I spent six months on a quest just for her hand and went all out to get her a ring too. And she then cheated on me. I stomped forward._

 _"_ _So this is what you were doing for the past six months, dating my own half-brother?!" I growled at her. " I went and asked for your hand from your mother, spent six months on a quest to prove my worth and got you a ring, and this is how you pay me? Cheating on me with my own half-brother!" I shouted. I threw the ring on the sand at her feat._

 _"_ _Percy, I-I can explain!" Annabeth cried._

 _"_ _I was going to propose to you!" I shouted. Tears built up in my eyes and rushed down my face. I saw Jason and Piper run to see what happened. I ran. I ran to my cabin as Jason and Piper followed me. I locked the door to my cabin as Jason and Piper rushed in._

 _I cried. They comforted me as I saw the ring on Piper's finger. I took a shaky breath. "C-congratulations to you."_

 _I felt Piper hug me. "I-I didn't know that she would cheat on you like this!" She cried._

 _A few minutes passed and I wiped my eyes. I got up and took out my backpack._

 _"_ _I'm leaving guys. You coming?" I asked the two of them. They nodded. A nocking came from the door as I heard Thalia and Nico outside. I opened the door._

 _"_ _We, um, heard what happened." Thalia said awkwardly._

 _"_ _We've decided to stick by you." Nico finished for her._

 _"_ _Well I'm packing and leaving. Jason and Piper are tagging along. You can come if you want." I said putting clothes into my backpack._

 _"_ _We're coming." Thalia said. "Let's leave at 6:00 tomorrow morning." She said._

 _We all agreed as we packed our stuff._

 _-()-_

 _The next day, I woke up with a letter in hand for Chiron and all of the camp to find. I hid it in the bush under the first floor window. I then set out for Half-Blood Hill where we would all meet._

 _"_ _Hey." I said to everyone._

 _"_ _Hi." The group said back._

 _"_ _So what are we going to do first?" Piper asked._

 _"_ _Let's go as far away as we can from this place?" Nico suggested._

 _We all agreed and set out toward going west._

 _-_ End of Flashback _-_

I woke up drenched in sweat. I looked around to find myself in my room. The walls were painted blue and the bed sheet was blue too, though it was drenched in sweat. I sighed.

It's been 100 thousand Chaos years since that happened. And here I am, still dreaming about it. I sighed and got out of bed.

 **AN: Hey! So, this is my first fanfic! So please go easy on me! Well, review please! :D Constructive criticism ok!**

 **\- ^J^ (this is Russia. Russia says hello)**


	2. Chapter 2

-Flashback-

 _We ran. We ran for days on end._

 _None of us knew where we wanted to go. But we all knew that we were to run as far away from the two camps. We headed west from Camp Half-Blood. We'd then head north._

 _We stopped. The sun was setting and we were getting tired of running nonstop for the whole day. So we set camp and made a fire._

 _Silence filled the air. No one spoke. None of us were ever in a mood to talk about anything. So we sat in silence listening to the crackling of fire._

 _The silence was broken when we heard rustling. I looked around, alert._

 _"_ _Did you hear that?" I whispered._

 _They all nodded. We took out our weapons, ready to fight._

 _The rustling got louder when it stopped. We waited._

 _Hellhounds jumped out of the bushes. They came running at us. Of course, having 4 demigods of the Big Three was going to attract a lot of monsters. We met with Hellhounds, Hydra, and such monsters._

 _But this was different._

 _There were a lot more monsters than ever. Behind the Hellhounds stood Cyclops and Lastrygonians._

 _"_ _So many…." Nico said, shocked. Ever since the Doors of Death closed, monster troops became less and less. But this was more than ever._

 _We got into fighting stance. We wouldn't go down without a fight. And we charged into the sea of monsters._

 _I ran and slashed at the nearest hellhound as I slashed at the leg of a Cyclops. It bellowed and threw his club at me. Not exactly the smartest idea, but I took the opening to slash at the stomach and stabbed through. He monster fell into gold dust, back to Tartarus._

 _We slashed and hacked, but we were trapped. Every monster we took down, another two would take it's place. We ended up back to each other in a circle._

 _Piper had a gash on her leg. Jason had a cut on his shoulder. Nico and Thalia both had small cuts all over their bodies. And I myself had a huge cut on my face._

 _The monsters circled around us. We waited, baited breath. When a flash came. We covered our eyes as the light came all around us. The light faded out. We opened them to see two people standing there. All of the monsters disintegrated and all that was left were piles of sand all around._

 _We stood there shocked as the two people walked up to us. One man had pitch-black hair and white dots like constellations with blue eyes like the sky. He was tall too. He had a small smile on his face as he looked at us._

 _The other man had a hood up. He was shorter than the first man. I couldn't see his face, but I looked at his eyes to be greeted with blood red eyes. But they shone with curiosity._

 _Jason was the first to talk. "Who are you?"_

 _The tall man chuckled. "Well I will introduce this young man," He gestured to the hooded man, "later. But I am Lord Chaos. The creator of Chaos."_

 _All of our eyes widened as we knelt down. Who knew when he was going to tell us off._

 _"_ _Lord Chaos," Piper started. "W-what brings you here?"_

 _Again, Chaos chuckled. "Rise. I don't like being kneeled to." We got up as told. "I was looking for you 5 in fact. I am giving you a request. To join my army as part of the Elite team."_

 _I was shocked at his words. Lord Chaos was the most powerful Primordial God. And he was asking us to join his elite team. I made eye contact with everyone. We all nodded._

 _"_ _We accept the offer Lord Chaos." I replied for all of us._

 _His smile grew as he heard this. "That's good. I'll introduce this person now. You may take off your hood."_

 _The man took off his hood. He had pure white hair that went below his chin into a low ponytail. He had pale skin and red eyes. An albino._

 _"_ _I am Gilbert Beildschmidt." The man said in a German accent. "I was the first in command before. And I will be the trainer for the elite team."_

 _Thalia, Piper and Jason were still shocked about his appearance. Gilbert smiled._

 _"_ _What? Never seen an albino before? I understand." He said with a mischievous grin. "My appearance is strange for some people."_

 _Chaos smiled at them all and waved his hand. A black portal came out. "We'll get you guys settled and used to your new appearances soon. Come."_

 _Gilbert and Chaos walked into the portal. And we followed behind them._

-End of Flashback-

It's been 100,000 Chaos years since we joined the elite team. Which means 100 earth years since we joined.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was still black and unruly. My eyes were the same sea green. But they had silver and white specks inside, like constellations in the sky. I also have green-feathered wings on my back.

I showered and changed and walked out to meet with everyone at the mess hall.

The elite team was made up of Piper, Jason, Thalia, Nico, others and I. Those people are Zoë Nightshade, Luke Castellan, Bianca Di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard. We made the elite team.

Gilbert Beildschmidt trained us all to get used to our new powers in the elite team. I became the Commander. Thalia and Nico were the second in command, Jason and Luke were the third in command, Piper and Bianca were fourth in command and Beckendorf and Silena were fifth in command. Gilbert became Lieutenant commander. Zoë became Thalia's right hand man.

I walked into the mess hall to see Thalia, Nico, Gilbert, Piper, Jason and Zoë awake. They were all chatting.

Nothing has changed with Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper and I. Once we became part of the Elite team, we were granted wings to our liking. Thalia's were Prussian blue (Gilbert said that we should call it Prussian blue rather than midnight blue). Nico's were gray with black streaks. Jason's were sky blue. Piper's were forest green and mine were black with white and blue dots like stars. Each pair of wings were different.

I sat down and started eating. Soon, Bianca, Beckendorf, Silena and Luke came in and started eating. I looked up at Thalia and nodded my head.

"So Gilbert…" Thalia started.

Gilbert sighed. "No."

"You didn't even know what I was about to ask!" Thalia said.

"You were going to ask about my past. The answer is still no."

"Come on Gilbert!" Luke said. "You know about ours! It should be fair to know about yours!"

Gilbert went silent. He swirled his cereal. And let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright. I'll tell you about my life."

We all smiled. Even Zoë, the ex-lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis; number one biggest man-hater, was smiling a bit.

"The first memory I ever remembered was of a man with blond hair and blue eyes telling me to go to sleep desperately." Prussia said smiling reminiscing in the memories.

-Flashback-

 _The man gave out a loud sigh._

 _"_ _Preußen. Please, go to sleep! Vati needs some sleep too you know." The man said._

 _"_ _No! I don't want to sleep!" The young boy grumbled out._

 _The man sighed once more. "What will it take to get you to sleep?"_

 _Prussia thought for a moment. His eyes lit up with an idea. "Tell me one of your stories!"_

 _The man sighed, but he complied. He started talking._

 _When the story finished, the boy's eyes were drooping._

 _"_ _Go to sleep." Germania said to the boy softly._

 _The boy nodded. "Guten nacht Vati." The boy mumbled._

 _"_ _Guten nacht mein sohn." Germania said landing a small kiss on his forehead. He too closed his eyes and drifted off to Morpheus's realm._

 _-Line Break-_

 _The older looking Prussia walked back home. He just met up with Hungary with the Tectonic Knights. He smiled as he walked home._

 _"_ _Vati! I'm home~!" Prussia yelled into the house._

 _Germania walked in holding a baby. He had blond hair falling down almost in front of his eyes and blue curious eyes looking at the new person in front of him._

 _"_ _Who is that Vati?" Prussia asked. He felt excitement building up in him._

 _"_ _This is your new bruder." Germania said._

 _Prussia's eyes widened. Excitement was building up in him. He was a big bruder now. Here was his little bruder._

 _"_ _What's his name?"_

 _"_ _Holy Rome."_

 _"_ _Rome? As in the Roman Empire?" Prussia asked confused._

 _"_ _No. Holy Rome and Roman Empire are two different things." Germania said rolling his eyes at him._

 _"_ _Oh." Prussia said._

 _Awkward silence filled the air. Holy Rome was already asleep on Germania's shoulder._

 _"_ _I am going to make supper. Look after Holy Rome for now." Germania said giving Holy Rome to Prussia. He nodded as Germania walked off to the kitchen._

 _Prussia sighed and looked down at the mop of blond hair on top of his brother. He smiled._

 _"_ _Welcome to the family Holy Rome."_

 _-Line Break-_

 _Years have past since Germania dissolved. And years since Prussia found out that Hungary was a girl. Holy Rome grew up to be quite big. But he spent many of his days at Austria and Hungary's place. Of course, he was Holy Rome's closest brother. He would always talk about little Italy and how cute 'she' was._

 _He hacked and slashed as bodies fell. The French were invading Holy Rome's territory again. He slashed and hacked trying to find his brother._

 _He ran and found him in the middle fighting with France. He stabbed at the enemies and ran toward Holy Rome. France grabbed him and his sword went through his stomach. Prussia's eyes widened as he saw this._

 _"_ _NO!" Prussia shouted as the sword went straight out the front._

 _"_ _Prussia. So nice to see you here." France said pulling the sword out. Holy Rome tumbled to the ground._

 _He ran up to his brother. Tears started forming. He hadn't cried since Old Fritz died. They streamed down his face._

 _"_ _W-why? WHY?!" Prussia shouted at France._

 _"_ _This is war. You know this vieil ami." France spat out. "Francis II was going to dissolve him anyways. Might as well end it now." He turned on his heel and ran back into the battle._

 _"_ _Br-bruder." Holy Rome gasped out. Blood was coming out his mouth._

 _"_ _Holy R-Rome. Please. Y-you can make it t-through." Prussia stammered._

 _"_ _Bruder. I'm scared." He said._

 _"_ _Please hold through bruder. Please." He chocked out._

 _"_ _Bruder…" Holy Rome said as life drained out his eyes. The tears became sobs. He cried. Cried for his lost brother._

 _"_ _Stay with me, bruder." Prussia sobbed out as he held his body to him. The fighting stopped and he sat there with Holy Rome's head on his thighs._

 _He has lost everyone close to him. First was Vati, then Hungary, Old Fritz and now Holy Rome was gone too._

 _What was he going to do?_

 _-Line Break-_

 _Many years have passed and the Germanic states came together. Prussia stood at the front._

 _"_ _Ok everyone! I have an idea!" Prussia shouted to them. Everyone quieted down._

 _"_ _So I think we should all come together as one big nation!" Prussia said. Everyone started talking._

 _"_ _Why should we do that?" One of the states shouted._

 _"_ _Well, it would be easier for all of us to do stuff if it was one person rather than a whole bunch of states coming together! It's like the World meetings all over again!" Prussia explained. "If we come together, we can get things done faster! And the workload will be less for you!"_

 _The states thought for a second. They all nodded. "Ok!"_

 _Prussia smiled. "Good! Now I was thinking of calling him Ger48! How's that sound?"_

 _"_ _Um…" One of the states started. "Are there 48 of us?" This got everyone thinking._

 _"_ _Um, I don't know." Prussia said._

 _"_ _We should call him Germany then. Many Germanic states." Austria said._

 _"_ _Great idea!" Prussia exclaimed to Austria giving him a big smile._

 _The next day, a new country was born._

 _Prussia walked up to see him. He gasped._

 _The boy looked just like Holy Rome. His hair was the same blond that fell down just above his eyes. He had blue eyes the same as Holy Rome's. Everything was the same. All except the clothes._

 _The boy looked up at Prussia. Prussia pushed the memory of Holy Rome aside and smiled at Germany._

 _"_ _Welcome to the family Germany. I'm Prussia. I'll be your older bruder."_

 _Austria heard this and walked up to him._

 _"_ _What? You raising him would be horrible! I'm going to be his new bruder!" Austria said._

 _And thus, a war waged on who Germany's older brother was._

 _-Line Break-_

 _It was February 25, 1947. Prussia sat in his room. Tears streamed down his face._

 _WW II ended with the bombing of Nagasaki and Hiroshima. And here he sat, as the Allied Control Council signed a contract of his dissolution._

 _His country, the Kingdom of Prussia, was about to be dissolved. He wasn't at the meeting, but he could here the words of the treaty._

 _'_ _With this, I hereby announce Königreich Preußen is officially dissolved." The words resonated through his head as he felt pain. Immense pain right where his heart was._

 _He cried. The pain became unbearable as he felt something warm spreading. It stained his clothes and his hands red as he put his hand over where his heart was, hoping to numb the pain._

 _It never crossed his mind that this may happen to him. He wanted to grow big; to make his Vati proud, to make Old Fritz proud of him._

 _Now, his country was no more. Dissolved. Spread out into different pieces like a jigsaw puzzle never to be put together._

 _He sat there for who knows how long. He didn't here the reverent knocking and his bruder's worried voice. The blood stopped and the pain numbed down. And his chest still hurt._

 _He opened his eyes and saw his bloodstained shirt. He threw it off and saw his chest._

 _It was riddled with scars of old battles. But a fresh scar was where his heart resided. An 'X'. A scar to make him remember that he was not a country anymore. An ex-nation._

 _His nation was now a jigsaw puzzle never to be put together again._

 _-Line Break-_

 _He couldn't take it anymore._

 _The World Meeting in New York was way too hectic. He ran out of the meeting with fresh tears in his eyes._

 _Who knew that the nations could be so cruel, even to their own friend?_

 _The day started out fine until they brought up his dissolution. Somehow, the nations seemingly forgotten that Germany wasn't the only nation that has done horrible things in his lifetime._

 _And yet, they forgot it and beat him down with the hurtful words of how useless he was now. About how he was nothing on the world map and how he didn't have any say in his brother's country._

 _They would want the Roman Empire or Britannia or even his own Vati, Germania rather than him. Was it because they were dead? Would it be better if he just disappeared from their lives?_

 _An idea came up in his mind. He ran to his hotel, away from the meeting, away from the horrible words._

 _He ran into his room and picked up a pen and paper. He would fake his death. When a country dissolves, they leave no body._

 _He'll write a letter to his brother, about how much he cared for him. He'll take his most valuable possessions, making sure not to take too much things to look like he ran away and leave._

 _He picked up the pen._

 _'_ _To my Bruder,_

 _Well, here I am, writing a letter to you. I only have so long until I completely dissolve, so I'm writing to you._

 _Germany, I care so much about you. When you came into our lives, you looked so much like Holy Rome. You grew up in his body, and I learned that you weren't him._

 _Tell everyone else that I forgive them about the horrible words they have said about me. But I will never forget, for those words have scarred me like the scar over my heart._

 _Tell Hungary to keep on moving and to help Austria through this, and vice versa._

 _Tell Spain and France that I forgive them for the words they have said to me. For we are friends, and friends forgive each other._

 _Tell birdie, Canada, that I will never forget him. Tell him that I have always been his friend and that I will always be with him from heaven._

 _I'm a star now. Remember that I'll always be watching over you, always loving you, always protecting you and always with you._

 _Stay safe mein kleiner Soldat._

 _Your brother,_

 _Prussia_

 _He put down the letter and left it on the desk. He grabbed his coat and started running. I was running like a coward, but he didn't care. He wanted to be as far away from the pain as I could. He ran into the closest woods he saw and ran west._

-End of Flashback-

Prussia sighed. "And that is the brief story of my life."

Silence filled the air as we let the story sink in. Bianca was first to speak.

"So-So you're a country? How does that work?"

"Countries are born from the land. We usually are born when people start settling on the land. When population and government grow, we do too. Most of us aren't related by blood. But there are some that are born when two countries 'hook up'." Prussia explained the best he could.

"We are the land and people. When the people prosper, we are in good shape. But when our country goes out into war, our people die and our land is wrecked. We too are a wreck. It gets bad enough to be in bed for months on end. We are in pain and can cough up blood. I can imagine England being in this condition when the Nazis bombed his land."

We nodded our heads trying to wrap our heads around the theory of Personification of Countries.

A soldier came walking into the mess hall.

"Lord Chaos asks you all to meet up with him in 30 minutes." The soldier said.

"That's fine soldier, you may leave." Luke said to the soldier since he was the closest. The soldier nodded his head and left.

We all finished their food and left to meet with Chaos. We walked down the big halls in silence, still thinking about a life like Gilbert's, as a country. It seemed so hard. Even harder than our own lives.

They walked down a hall where a large door stood. I walked up and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Chaos said. The doors opened and we all filed in and took our seats around an oval table. Chaos sat at the front with Gilbert on his right and I on his left. From my side, the ranks went down. Silena sat next to Gilbert.

"Why have you called us here _Lord_ Chaos?" Gilbert asked emphasized on the word Lord just to get on his nerves.

Chaos cracked a smile. "This is the 1 millionth time I have asked you to _not_ call me Lord. It seems like that doesn't stick inside your brain, does it?"

"Nope." Gilbert said popping the 'P'.

"Well, let's get down to business." Chaos said.

"A disturbance has been spotted inside Tartarus." We all stiffened at that. "I can sense a stirring in the pit. I may think that Night and her children are rising up with Tartarus to avenge Gaia."

"What I want you to do," Chaos said looking at all of us. "Is to head down to earth and help the gods for the upcoming war." I stiffened with the rest of us.

"I know that most of you are dreading to go back, but earth needs to be protected. And this time, it's going to be a lot harder. The gods need as much help as they can get." Chaos said trying to convince the demigods about the idea.

We all sighed; well, except for Gilbert who of course, knows nothing about Camp.

"We'll go Chaos." I said grudgingly. He smiled and got up.

"Good. Go and pack. I want you all to meet me here at 10 to noon. You are all dismissed." Chaos said waving his hand to the door. We all got up and walked out.

I looked at Gilbert. He was the one person that I could relate to the most. He wouldn't give me pitying looks when I talked about Camp when I first came. He was a very good listener. Maybe it was time to repay him.

"Listen Gilbert, If you don't want to talk about your old life, that's fine by me. But if you need anyone, You know where to find me." I said to him.

"I-" He hesitated, he sighed and nodded. "Let's go to my room." I smiled.

We walked down the hallway in silence. After going down the winding stairs and hallways, we made it to our dorms.

The dorms are a small area with the boys on the left and girls on the right. Gilbert's room was the first door on the left. He opened the door and we walked in.

His room was medium sized with his bed on the left wall and a door leading to a bathroom. Outside was for him to train or to just relax. His walls were painted like a forest. With green leaves and flowers.

I sat down on one of the chairs and Gilbert flopped down on his bed. He sighed.

"W-" He started. "What's it like to live in a safe place, with friends and family?

I sat there, deep in thought.

"It's nice. You have someone to back you up. You feel truly happy." I felt a pang in my heart as I thought of Camp-Half Blood.

Gilbert nodded his head as he sighed. "I've never truly felt the life like that. At one point, I had a big family. But, next thing I knew, it was gone. Vanished from sight." He said sadly.

He smiled at me. "Thanks for helping me get that out. You should go pack." He got up from the bed. I did too and walked out of the room.

"See ya." I waved at him as I closed the door to his room. I sighed as I got ready for tomorrow.

 **AN: Hello! I'm back! :D School is almost over, and this computer sucks! xD I'm getting ready to pack up and move, so updates will be a little slower than usual.**

 **: So, to answer your question, 100,000 chaos years is 1000 earth years.**

 **So, it's 10 pm where i live, and I'm just tired. Why do we have an Olympics day? Like, playing volleyball outside in the afternoon, 40 degrees celcius, it's not fun. Review, constructive criticism is welcomed! :D**

 **-^J^ (Russia is a little tired. But he still has his smile on his face!)**

 **((Romano is also here. He's taking a siesta though. But he's mumbling about Spain. *sniggers*))**


	3. Chapter 3

-Percy-

I walked into the mess hall to see that only Piper and Jason were sitting eating breakfast. I walked in and sat next to Jason.

"Hey guys." I greeted them

"Hey Percy." Piper said. "So, are you ready to go back to Camp?" She asked me.

"I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders. I really didn't know how to feel about going back.

Jason smiled. "Well, we all have to go back some time. How they treated you was unacceptable, but I guess that the past is the past." I smiled at him.

"Yeah well, we would all miss the times of Capture the Flag." I replied. I looked at my plate. "Blue pancakes." Three blue pancakes appeared stacked with a bottle of maple syrup next to the plate. I doused the pancakes with syrup and started eating.

Soon, we all were eating around the table. Conversations started as Piper and Silena talked and Jason, Beckendorf and Nico were talking about strategies and Thalia and Gilbert talking about certain weapons. Zoe, Luke and I were sitting, being quiet, observing.

Gilbert came over to me and sat next to me. Thalia followed him too. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So Perce," Gilbert started. "Which weapon is better? Chinese broadsword or a war axe?"

"A broadsword of course." Thalia butted in.

"No, a war axe. I've seen a couple of my friends use them to fight. They are destructive. I mean, the blade is double-sided and you can swing it around and hit people with the butt of the stick, and also hit people with the stick." Gilbert argued with Thalia about weapons.

The argument went on until Bianca shouted at them that it was time to meet with Chaos. We all got up, took our weapons, bags and cloaks and walked out.

I sighed as we walked in. Chaos stood there waiting for us. He smiled at all of us as we gathered around him in a semi circle.

"So. Our game plan is for me to tell them about the threats and then I will gesture to you through the portal. That is when you can walk in. Remember to use your code names!" Chaos told us.

We all have code names of course. Mine is Tsunami surfer. Gilbert, Prussia, whatever; is called black eagle. Thalia is Thunder. Jason is Lightning. Piper is Ms. Princess. Bianca is Deadly Jewel. Nico is dead boy. Beckendorf is Repair. Silena is Love Dove. And Luke is Winged Messenger. Zoë's is Silver Star.

We nodded our heads as Chaos opened up a portal and walked through. We looked through like a window to see twelve 10 foot tall chairs circling the huge room. There sat all of the Olympians.

'Of course.' I thought. Today was the Summer Solstice. The Olympians were probably having a meeting right now. It looked like they were all fighting. I sighed as I looked at the disarrayed room of gods.

At this point, Chaos was already in the room. He walked up towards Zeus. He looked at him. Recognition was written on his face as he saw him.

"Lord Chaos." Zeus said bowing his head. "What brings you here?" Zeus seemed quite shocked to see a primordial standing in front of him.

"Well, I'm sure you all know about the stirrings inside of Tartarus." Chaos said looking at all of the gods, especially Hades.

"I'm here to tell you that Night and Tartarus are planning to avenge Gaia. They will attack Olympus and wage war. I'm here to tell you that I can give you my best team. You may come in Elite team."

That was our cue. We all put our black hood on and walked through the portal.

We walked out to find ourselves in front of 15 foot tall gods sitting in their thrones.

We walked up towards Zeus until I stood next to Chaos. We bowed down; not wanting to anger the god.

"Rise." Zeus said. He eyed us and saw our hoods. "Introduce yourselves."

"I am Tsunami surfer. I am the commander of the Elite Team."

"I am Thunder, the second in command of the Elite Team."

"I am Dead boy, the second in command of the Elite Team."

"I am Lightning, the third in command of the Elite Team."

"I am Winged Messenger, the third in command of the Elite Team."

"I am Ms. Princess, the fourth in command of the Elite Team."

"I am Deadly Jewel, the fourth in command of the Elite Team."

"I am Repair, the fifth in command of the Elite Team."

"I am Love Dove, the fifth in command of the Elite Team."

"I am Black Eagle, the First Commander's Lieutenant."

"I am Silver Star, Thunder's right hand man."

"We make up Chao's Elite Team, the most powerful of his soldiers." We said in unison.

"I hope that you can have them set up around the two camps and any other demigod places." Chaos said. "I'll be off then. But first, I need to speak to my commanders first."

He pulled us out of the room of gods. He looked at us.

"Now, if you don't want to take off your hoods, you don't. But you can if you want to." Chaos said. He looked at me. "Is that understood?"

"Crystal." I said. The rest shouted 'yes's, or 'ja' for Gilbert.

We walked back into the throne room. We saw the gods talking and arguing.

"But the strongest should be split up between the two camps and the hunters." Athena explained to Artemis. "Please, just accept to have _one_ boy in your camp!"

"I refuse to have a boy enter my camp! Who knows what will happen to my hunters!" Artemis shouted.

"Then why don't you just put the strongest girls with the hunters? It'll be better that way." Demeter said.

"Settle down." Zeus shouted over the noise. The other Olympians quieted.

"We have decided to have two girls go to the hunters of Artemis. The rest will be split up."

"Thunder, Silver Star, you go with the hunters." I said. They nodded their heads and stepped next to Artemis.

"Black Eagle, Lightning and Ms. Princess and Dead boy, you guys go to Camp Jupiter. The rest of us will go to Camp Half-Blood." I said. They all nodded and stood aside.

"Hermes, take those going to Camp Half-Blood. Athena, take those going to Camp Jupiter. Artemis, take the two to your hunters." Zeus said.

I took a good look at most of the gods. Poseidon looked the worst out of them. He had dark bags under his eyes and white streaked his hair. His shoulders were slumped.

I saw that Hades also had his shoulders slumped. He rubbed his temples, as if having a migraine.

If you looked close, Zeus's eyes also seemed less stormy. They seemed more like a downpour of rain rather than a thunderstorm. His beard was more scraggly than before.

I walked with Hermes out of the throne room.

"Ok, so you guys, hold hands." We obliged as we held hands in a circle. Hermes scrunched up his eyes and we felt ourselves speeding through the air. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, we were standing at the base of Camp Half-Blood. Everything looked the same as it was before.

Hermes started walking up the hill towards where Thalia's Pine Tree stood tall. I breathed in the air. I felt at home.

We walked down the hill to see Chiron waiting for us at the Big House. Demigods crowded around us. I breathed in heavily as I saw Silena and Beckendorf holding hands. I felt a pang as I thought about Annabeth. I shook out of my thoughts when Luke put a hand on my shoulders. He smiled at me under his cloak, so did Bianca.

Hermes led us to the Big House. He waved at Chiron as we walked into the house and left with a flash. I could here Chiron outside talking to the campers.

"Demigods! Now, as you know, there have been stirrings inside Tartarus. Lord Chaos has come today at the Summer Solstice to tell us that the Primordals Night and Tartarus have awaken."

Murmurs ran through the campers as they whispered amongst themselves.

"Lord Chaos has kindly brought his Elite Team to come aid us for the upcoming war. These are only five of them. The rest are spread out in the Hunters of Artemis and Camp Jupiter. I expect you to treat them with respect." Chiron ended his speech as he let the campers go. I could here a familiar voice ring through the crowd; one that I wish was gone.

"I doubt that they could take on me!" David shouted through the crowd. I rolled my eyes as I waited for Chiron.

He walked in as he looked at us. We all had our hoods up so he couldn't see our faces. He looked troubled by that. He sighed as he thought.

"Where will you be staying?" He finally asked us.

"We'll be staying somewhere secluded, but not far in case of an attack." I said. I hoped he didn't recognize my voice.

He nodded. "I'll leave you to get ready. Dinner is at 7." He waved at us as he walked out to help the campers with archery. I looked at Silena, Luke and Beckendorf as we walked out to set our camp up near the beach.

I sighed. These next few weeks will be very long.

 **AN: Hey! :D I'm back! School just ended yesterday and I am so friggin tired. XD I went to see Jurassic World, and it was scary, but good.**

 **So I'd like to know if you guys want pairings? If so, tell me what you want! :D I'd actually like people to review though...**

 **\- ^J^**


	4. Chapter 4

-Prussia-

 _I stood there looking up at the grey sky._

 _The vast land held nothing but ashes and melting snow. A broken looking wall fell on the left side._

 _Loneliness._

 _I could feel it in my veins. No soul wandering the land for miles._

 _All was quiet. No color seeped through the walls of snow and grey sky. Storm cloud brewed all around._

 _I could here nothing but the beating of my heart._

 _Where was everyone?_

 _I walked further away from the wall as I ventured the land of snow._

 _I was panicking._

 _Where was everyone? Where are the people?_

 _I started running. As I ran farther, I saw color seeping through the snow. The snow melted away as I ran up to find a small village. People milled around with wood for fires._

 _I cried with joy as I ran up to the village. Maybe they could tell me where I was._

 _I ran up to a young man holding an axe with chopped wood._

 _"_ _Hey! Can you tell me where I am?" I asked._

 _The man looked at me as his eyes widened. Fear shone through them. He dropped his things._

 _"_ _M-monster!" He yelled as everyone turned toward me._

 _I felt scared. Was I a monster? I just asked him a question!_

 _The women screamed with their children as they ran for the houses. The men picked up their weapons and ran me out. They grabbed me and threw me into a nearby lake._

 _I felt the coldness hit me. I gasped as I tried to swim to the top. It didn't work as I felt the current push me farther from land. I finally stopped struggling, and let the water take me away._

 _Was I really a monster? What did I do wrong? Why me?_

 _I choked on the water in my lungs as I felt darkness take over me._

I gasped as I shot up in my bed. I looked around at my surroundings.

I was sitting in one of the Camp Jupiter beds. I looked around to see Jason, Piper and Nico still sleeping. I was still dark out, so it was still early in the morning.

I sighed. I knew I wouldn't be able to get sleep once I wake up. I changed into my clothes, put my cloak on and walked out.

I walked through the silent streets of New Rome. Yesterday, Athena took us to Camp Jupiter. We all met Reyna and Frank, the praetors of the camp. We settled into a house inside of New Rome.

I walked up a hill as what I remember to be Bacchus's Garden. I looked around the garden.

It was quite beautiful. The garden was circular with a fountain in the middle. Grape vines grew up high with small grapes ripening. I sighed as I gazed out.

The view up here was also nice. You could see all of Camp Jupiter. From New Rome all the way to the Little Tiber.

I sighed and sat down. I closed my eyes as I tried to calm myself from the nightmares.

A few minutes passed as my eyes opened to hear rustling. I then heard footsteps as they walked toward me. I turned around to see…

Praetor Frank standing there. His eyes were wide with shock and fear. I was confused for a second when I noticed.

 _My hood was off._

I cursed myself for not noticing it blown off by the wind. I stood up calmly.

I guess I'll have to act how I used to be.

"What, never seen an albino before?" I asked. A smirk crossed my lips.

"I-I…uh… no." Frank stuttered out. I felt a memory of a blond boy with purple eyes and a curl.

I smiled genuinely at him as I patted the spot next to me. He hesitated but finally sat down.

I sighed. "Where do you come from?" I asked.

He seemed taken aback by that question. "Canada. Why?"

"Oh, nothing." I said. "You just remind me of someone." I sighed as I thought about the pancake loving boy.

"Oh." Frank said. He looked at his hands.

We sat there in awkward silence as time wore on. The sun was starting to peak out.

"What was your friend like?" Frank finally broke the silence.

I sat there in thought. "Well, my friend was also a Canadian. He was quiet though; and was always forgotten by people. He sat in his own brother's shadow. But he was still nice to everyone. He liked pancakes and loves hockey. He would beat the living shit out of everyone who dared defy him in the game." I said. I started opening up to the Praetor.

"He seemed like a nice guy." Frank said.

The sun was already out by then. I looked at Frank. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Hey Frank, can you keep a secret?" I asked him

"Um… sure. What is it?" I looked at him straight in the eye.

"Please, don't tell anyone else about this." I sighed. The secret that we countries always kept, I was giving to this boy.

"Now, I'm sure that all this Greek or Roman Mythology is hard. But, there is more than just gods." I breathed in.

"I am what my kind call a country. We are born from the land and rise with it. We face the wars that our people have seen. I am the dissolved country of Prussia. I'm asking you to keep my identity and looks as a secret."

Frank sat there looking out into Camp Jupiter. He nodded his head. "Ok. But, why are you asking me to keep this huge secret?"

"Because, you remind me of my friend. Hell, your one of his citizens!" I cried out. "I'm asking you to keep this because, if you really are a Canadian, you would keep the secret, even if you just met the person." I whispered the last part.

Frank sat there. He seemed deep in thought. That was when I saw the sun already in the sky.

"Let's head down. I need to get ready for the fight." I said, holding out my hand to him. He grabbed it and hauled himself up. I put my hood up and we walked down the hill together.

 **AN: I totally forgot about the Disclaimer, so here it is!**

 **I do not own PJO or hetalia. It all belongs to the rightful owner.**

 **Now. I'm just gonna say, these next few weeks I'm gonna be busy. Moving is taking a toll on me as I can't spend as much time writing as I want to. DX But, I'll try to write as much as I can. As for those who care, I'm moving from busy Beijing to a nice quiet city of Cincinnati in Ohio. I'm heading off to visit family for the rest of this week and then part of next week. I'll be moving into an apartment and then heading off to Hawaii for the second week of July.**

 **I'm not sure if I'll be able to update, but keep your hopes up! I'm not giving up. I'm just gonna get used to rain and time difference of the US OF A! :DDD And then furnishing my old house and then school. (Sigh.) I don't wanna go to school.**

 **Hope your holiday's been nice! If you're still in school, whelp, I can't do anything about that.**

 **\- ^J^ (Wow. The longest AN I've written.)**


	5. Chapter 5

-The First Day campfire-

-Percy-

We walked from the beach up to where the Hestia's fire resides.

Everyone in the Elite Group from both Camp Jupiter and the Hunters of Artemis are coming, wanting to spend some time together before things start getting intense.

I walked with Luke, Bianca, Silena and Beckendorf over to the huge fire pit. Many campers were already resided in their seats. I looked over to see Gilbert waving at me to sit with him. Next to him was Frank and Hazel, both looking uncomfortable with them coming over.

I scanned the faces in the crowd of campers. I saw Annabeth with Clarisse. David was also sitting near her. I looked away before tears could start building up.

"Hey! So, how's the camp here?" Jason asked.

"Well, we settled in nicely. But some campers aren't really warming up to us." Bianca replied. She looked over to some kids glaring at us.

I shrugged. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"Stop being so pessimistic, Tsunami." Nico said amusement coating his words.

I snorted. "Says you. You're always pessimistic. Why can't I have my share?" I whined playfully.

"Because, Death Boy is taking your share of pessimistic comments." Thalia said, like it was obvious. I pouted under my hood.

"Whatever." I grumbled as the Apollo cabin came up.

As they sang about how grandma puts on her armor, Chiron stood up at the front.

"As you all know, Night and Tartarus are rising. I want all camps and Hunters to be alert for any attacks and practice. The Elite team of Chaos is here to help us. Please make them welcome." Chiron told everyone. That was when a voice shouted.

"What's so good about them? They don't seem like much." David shouted. I saw many people roll their eyes at him.

It surprised me to know that he was still alive. But I guess the gods granted him immortality for who knows what. In fact, I saw a lot of familiar faces in the crowd. Leo sat with the rest of the Hephaestus cabin. But he seemed sadder, quieter. And, oh god.

Annabeth. I shivered to think about her, but I shook my head and pushed her to the back of my mind.

"And who are you to talk? You don't even know us." Gilbert said calmly.

"Well, I bet that I can take on your strongest member without breaking a sweat!" David gloated.

Zoë snorted at this. "I am the oldest out of the group and I'm pretty sure that I'm 4 times older than you. We have experience and technique on our side. What makes you think you can take on our strongest member, boy?"

"Well then. Let's fight! Let me fight your strongest member. I'll show you!" David shouted. His face was red.

We all glanced at each other, having a silent conversation.

"Ok then. Try to fight me. Let's see how big headed you are afterwards." Gilbert said darkly.

"Meet me at the arena at 8 in the morning." David said lifting his chin up in the air and stalked off.

-Prussia-

I sighed as I walked into the arena with my old Elite uniform on, cross necklace and sword with me. I changed my uniform since it was similar to Percy's. It would be hard to figure out with our hoods on.

It's been so long since I last wore this outfit. But it felt comfortable wearing it.

I saw campers sitting around the seats. The place was opened up to the sky as the area ran about a half a football field long.

I saw the rest of the Elite Team sitting near the front. I waved at them as I walked towards the middle. The gods also sat in the front row. He scanned the rest of the arena when he froze.

Greece sat near the gods with his cats.

I shook my head as I took a deep breath. He wouldn't notice me. I've changed quite a lot since I joined Chaos.

Over on the other side of the playing field was David. He held a sword that seemed a bit too heavy for him. But he kept his composure and glared at me.

Chiron got up in the arena as he looked at me warily.

"Begin."

David took no time and jumped right into it. He ran at full speed at me as he slashed at my neck. I took my sheathed sword and blocked it. I unsheathed my sword and threw blows quickly at him. He dodged most of them as he backed up.

I pulled back as he tripped to the floor. I took this time to hide in the shadows. David searched the arena for me.

"Where are you? Come out you coward! Fight like a man, or are you scared?" He taunted me. I paid him no heed as I made a plan.

I slowly came out from the shadows as he didn't notice me. I lunged at him.

He looked at me with shock as I knocked him down to the floor. We struggled for a bit as he threw punches randomly at the air. I jumped up as I kneeled down. He was breathing heavily, bruises and small cuts all over his body. I smirked.

"You think that you're so good. You walk around as if you're so much better than anyone else. You torment people like they're trash. How can you treat people as such?" I started.

He glared at me as he stumbled up, sword in hand.

"You act like you're so much higher than everyone. Well, to tell you the truth, you're not as different as everyone up in the stands."

His face turned red as he yelled and started attacking me vigorously. I dodged them with ease. Years of training kicking in.

"And your attitude isn't really making people like you a lot." I stated the obvious.

David was filled with so much anger, he stabbed at my stomach. But he left his sides open so I twisted to the left, low kicked him and pinned him down with my sword at his throat.

Cheers went up in the crowd as they watched me take David down with ease. I got up and held my hand out to him. He glared at me, stumbled up and stormed away.

I sighed. Really! I was going to help him with his form. He wasn't bad, but he still needed progress.

Everyone else came down from the stands. Luke patted me on the back. We walked out of the stadium.

I looked back to see Greece sitting next to Athena. He scanned the arena and laid eyes on me. We made eye contact for a second before I broke off the gaze.

I looked ahead to see that they ditched me.

"HEY!" I shouted as they looked back at me and started running. I tackled Percy and Nico down as we walked to the Mess Hall.

 **AN: Hey! :D I'm back from a crappy visit to my family. Horrifying story of me forgetting my medicine and then getting an allergic reaction on the last day -_- My legs are so _itchy_.**

 **Anyways, we're starting to pack our things up. ^^ Hawaii is just around the corner, and i'm gonna be sitting in BUSINESS CLASS for the next couple of plane ride! :DDDD YES!**

 **Thanks to for reviewing. I just hope the other 3 followers may review. ^^'**

 **-^J^**


	6. Chapter 6

-Prussia-

Nico, Percy, Luke, Beckendorf, Zoe, Silena, Thalia, Jason, Piper and I sat at the beach as we had our picnic.

It's been exactly 28 hours since the battle yesterday. All camps have been secured as we all planned out strategies and workouts for everyone to get ready for the upcoming war. We all sat down for a break from all of the work. I drank gulped down my water as I picked up my sandwich.

"Man." Percy started. "I really wish we were just back at headquarters. Being back here is just giving me déjà vu."

I chuckled. He felt that way whenever he took a break and came down to earth. Walking the streets that he used to, getting coffee on the same street was nice.

We sat there talking as we ate our food. I looked over to where the woods were. I then saw a figure approach from camp.

As the figure walked closer, I saw him.

David.

I nudged everyone to start stop talking as he walked over. He looked very nervous.

He stood in front of me as he wrung his hands together.

"Um…uh. I just… uh, came to say that," He stammered for a minute when he took a deep breath. "I just want to say that, I'm sorry for how I treated you. I was disrespectful to you and I'm truly sorry." David hung his head down, embarrassed.

Thalia's eyes narrowed at David. She scanned his face for any signs of lies. She came out empty-handed as she shook her head. I looked at David as I stood up.

I put my hand on his shoulder as he lifted up his head. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I'll forgive you; for the key to peace is forgiveness." I said to David. "But some people won't forgive easily. The way you act is not very respectful. You should clean it up." I said to him. He nodded at me. He relaxed as he waved and walked back up to camp. I looked at the time.

"I think we should be heading back to our stations." I said. My instincts were tingling with anxiety. I know something is going to happen. "I have a bad feeling."

We waved our goodbyes as Nico, Jason, Piper and I flashed back to Camp Jupiter.

Camp Jupiter was calm. People in New Rome roamed( **AN: Horrible pun not intended XD** ) around buying food, walking the roads to college and kids running around chasing the seagulls.

I smiled at the calmness of the camp. But my senses were still tingling. I sighed as I followed Nico down towards the Via Principia. Reyna and Frank stood together, talking in hushed voices. I saw Hazel standing next to him, coming into the conversation every now and then. We walked down to join up with them.

"Praetor Reyna and Frank." Nico greeted them.

"Second Commander Death Boy, what is it that you need?" Reyna asked. I stepped up next to Nico and Jason next to me. Piper stood on Jason's other side.

"I- well we'd like to know how pre-" Nico stopped in the middle of his sentence when Terminus shouted and the horn sounded. Three times blown meant,

"Attack." Frank said as he grabbed Hazel and ran up the hills with Reyna and us behind him.

We stopped at the Tiber River. The army made me shiver.

Hordes of monsters marched towards the Tiber River. Hellhounds, Lastrygonians, a hydra and other monsters stood behind two women.

When the army marched nearer, he saw the faces of the two ladies clearer. He paled.

The goddesses Algea and Odyne stood at the front. They wore armor and held their weapons in hand.

Reyna dragged Hazel and Frank with her. "We're going to get the legion together. We leave you here to stall until we come."

We nodded as we stood looking at the army. I felt dread fill me. How're supposed to defeat that big of an army?

They stopped in front of the Tiber River. The two goddesses smiled at me. A shiver ran down my spine as I looked into Odyne's eyes. I felt drained of all happiness and was left with the pain I felt over the years. A picture flashed across my eyes of a white room with bloody numbers and a grandfather clock. It disappeared just as it came.

"Well, well, well. Look who comes back after so long." Algea said. At this point, the legion stood behind us, waiting for orders from the praetors. The gold eagle was held up high in the air, giving a foreboding feeling.

"You have so much pain and sadness inside of you. Why don't I bring it out?" Odyne said looking at me. I shivered. Before I could do anything, her hand thrust out and sent sparks at me. I gasped as they clung onto me. My vision became blurry as Nico, Jason and Piper shouted my name. I closed my eyes as I was succumbed to the darkness.

-Nico-

I held Gilbert as he fell to the ground. He started shivering. Not to mention, his hood also fell. I pulled them up to hide his face.

The sparks turned black. Odyne took a deep breath as Gilbert whimpered.

Jason glared at Odyne. "What did you do to him?" He growled out.

Odyne just smiled. "Oh I just broke down a barrier. Memories that was kept locked have been opened. He's gone into his worst memories. It feels so nice to feel someone suffer such an unstable mind."

I growled at her. She looked at me and smirked. "There's no hope for you. When he comes back, he won't be the same."

I took a deep breath. I knew I was going to regret this later.

I held my hand up as I concentrated on the ground. The ground rumbled as skeletons shot from the ground. I pulled my hood down so everyone could see. I heard Hazel gasp.

I looked at Jason and Piper. "Lightning, Ms. Princess, stay here. I'm going to Camp Half-blood for the Apollo children." Jason nodded as he and Piper walked up to Reyna and Frank and stood next to them.

I heard Odyne laugh as Algea shout attack as I slipped into the shadows.

 **AN: Hiiiiiiiiiiiii. So, an new chapter update! :D I would just like all of you to know that this is probably the last update I'll be making for about the next month or so. Moving is not easy. :c**

 **Ahem. ^^ Anyways~ I am having a sucky time today. Allergic reaction happened, wifi in hotel sucks, and not to mention, my computer is giving in. I need a new one.**

 **Well, I just hope you all have a good summer and that you all will review! :D**

 **\- ^J^**


	7. Chapter 7

-Nico-

I ran out of the shadows and found myself at the beach. Silena was sitting at their tent as she saw me. She got up and walked back in. She came back out a couple seconds later with Beckendorf, Luke and Percy.

"We've been attacked." I said. "Gilbert was hit by Odyne. And I don't know what to do." Beckendorf came up and picked up Prussia.

"Luke, Percy and I will go to the Infirmary. You go back into the battle. They need you." I nodded as I looked at Gilbert. He became paler and was shaking.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Silena said smiling at me. I took a shaky breath as I nodded. I then slipped back into the shadows and back into the fray.

-Percy-

We ran to the infirmary as fast as we could. I knocked on the door. Argus came up and saw us. He looked down at Gilbert and ushered us in.

Gilbert was still shivering. He looked worse in fact. Scars started popping up on his arms and legs. Argus tapped my shoulder as he pointed at me and made a sun sign. I nodded as I headed out to the Apollo cabin.

I ran to the Apollo cabin and knocked. I saw Will Solace open up the door. Guitar music came from inside.

"Are you Will Solace?" I asked him. I didn't need him asking how I knew him. He nodded his head.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Camp Jupiter was attacked. My friend, comrade, was hit by some spell made by Odyne. We need you to help him." I said, desperate to get back quickly.

Will became alert as he walked briskly out and ran toward the infirmary. I ran after him.

I walked in to find Will by Gilbert's bedside as he checked him. I looked and saw strange black specks on his arm and neck.

"Hey, what's that?" I pointed out. Will went to check as he paled.

"T-this," He took a deep breath. "This is μαύρη άμμος; black sand. It consumes the victim to travel through their worst memories. Good thing I'm here." Will pulled his sleeves up as he sighed.

"I'm going to channel the sunlight and hope to bring it out. When I do, collect it into this jar." He handed me a glass jar. I nodded my head.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Luke asked.

"Yes. When all the sand is gone, he'll be in a coma for a while." Will answered. Luke gave out a relieved sigh.

Will held his hand over Gilbert's mouth as he started mumbling. Streams of sunlight came in from the windows and seeped into Gilbert. The black sand was pushed out slowly. Then, it all popped out. It started gathering but I collected it before it could go back into Gilbert.

Slowly, the sand seeped out from the skin. The jar also started filling. By the time Will was done, the jar was almost full. I quickly capped the jar and handed it to Will.

Gilbert's skin turned back to it's normal albino shade. His breathing became normal as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Phew. That's settled. He should be in a coma no longer than 2 weeks." Will said. Beckendorf nodded his head as he sat next to Gilbert. Will then walked out of the infirmary back to what he was doing.

I then remembered the battle at Camp Jupiter. I looked at Luke and Beckendorf.

"We should grab Bianca and Silena and head over to Camp Jupiter. They may need our help." The two nodded as we ran out of the infirmary towards our campsite.

As we ran nearer, I saw Bianca and Silena both sitting outside. They all relaxed as they saw us.

"Percy, Luke, Charles," Silena cried out as she ran towards us. "How's Gilbert? Is gonna be alright?" Bianca also walked towards us.

"Calm down. Gilbert's gonna be alright." Luke said. Bianca sighed as Silena relaxed.

"But now's not the time to rest. We should head to Camp Jupiter to check on everyone there." I said. "Let's head out."

We grabbed our gear as I opened a portal and stepped through, heading towards Camp Jupiter.

 **AN: Heyyy! :D I have found a time to finally update! :D And I'm totally happy that I updated a little sooner than I thought. Now, for all of you who care, my life is ok. We're trying to refurbish the house in less than a month so that we can actually move all of our stuff in. And I've finally watched Big Hero 6! :DDD good for me! Though who would have thought, Tadashi actually died. I was not expecting that.**

 **Man! I open this up and see that like friggin 10 followers and 8 favorites?! That's totally awesome! XDD Though those reviews are kinda dwindling. So I hope you all review! Though I would be lying if I said that reviewing would make me update faster….**

 **\- ^J^**

 **UPDATE: Sorry for those who read the other part before! I don't know what happened, but it just did. I hope that this is all fixed again. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Camp Jupiter Battle-**

 **-Jason-**

Just as I watched Nico pass through the shadows, the battle started.

Piper stood next to me holding her sword. Over the time we stayed with Chaos, working with Piper became more frequent. Whenever Chaos gave us a mission, I always worked with Piper.

So of course, I knew everything that I can of Piper; not to mention that I am dating her.

We ran into the battle without thought. The monsters swarmed us, the legion and Nico's dead army as we dived into the army of monsters.

I swung at a dracaena as it turned to dust. I swung backwards and decapitated the head of a Cyclops as Piper ducked. We fought fearlessly as we made our way through the sea of monsters towards the Legion.

I heard Frank yell. "Archers, ready your bows." The archers in the back near the Tiber River decked their arrows out. Frank held his hand up and swiped down like a race starting. "Attack!"

The archers shot their arrows as they rained down onto the monsters. The sand piles grew bigger.

I saw Nico come racing out of the shadows as he gained his footing. I looked over and shouted.

"Nico! Get in! We can't fight them all off ourselves!" I shouted. Nico nodded as he raced toward us taking down Cyclops and hellhounds on the way over. Piper, Nico and I stood backs towards each other circling.

"This isn't going to work well. We have to find another way." Piper said. She put back her pilos and pulled out her double hooked swords. The blade was celestial bronze with silver and imperial gold carvings. The grip was dark leather.

I looked around and saw that the sky was empty.

"I guess we have to take to the sky." I said. I looked at Nico and Piper. "Ready?" They nodded their heads. We activated our wings as we took to the sky.

I may have had the power to fly without wings, but I found that flying with wings is easier and helps preserve energy.

We analyzed the army as the Legion locked shields and pushed the army back across the Tiber River. Camp Jupiter was doing a lot better than I thought they would. So far, no monsters have passed the Pomerian line.

"Ok guys. Operation three wing stab." I said. The two nodded their heads as we got into position.

We all had different techniques for each skill that we learned. Each one of us gained a power of flight and an elemental power. We took that and made different operations for different circumstances of fights. Three wing stab is only one of the many that we made.

I stood at the front as Piper and Nico were on my left and right forming an arrow shape. I put my hand up and dropped them. We then set off.

We plummeted to the ground as we started spinning. We held up our swords and concentrated. An aura around our blades appeared. Piper's turned white, Nico's turned green and mine turned grey.

We then leveled out as we stabbed forward with our blades. The ground trembled as the air, dirt and precious metals around formed sharp tips and with us, pointed forward. Monsters that came in our way were impaled right through. The enemy's army dissipated quickly as more and more monsters dissolved into sand.

Both the campers and monsters were shocked for a moment. We pulled up from the attack as the aura faded from our blades. We then landed next to Reyna as campers got out of their shock and killed monsters as they ran over to us.

Our wings disappeared as we too, joined the legion. Monsters ran at us, hesitating after the attack. Piper looked at me.

"What do we do now?" She shouted at me as she decapitated a dracaena.

"Find Algea and Odyne. Either take them down or make them all retreat. Let's go with the first one." I looked over at Nico. "Do you think you can sense them through the ground?"

He nodded his head as we covered him. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. About a minute later, he opened them back up.

"They're both about 100 meters south of where we are." I nodded my head as we ran through the crowd of monsters and demigods.

We saw them standing there, doing absolutely nothing. Demigods were all too occupied with the monsters. Even though we killed so many, there were still many left. The two goddesses were shouting orders to the monsters.

As we got closer, I finally got a good look at them. Odyne had onyx hair that was like Hazel's, very curly. But unlike hers, Odyne's hair stuck up in the most peculiar way that made her seem like she had gone mad. Though with the look in her eyes, she probably is. Her face was long and her skin was even paler than Nico's. She held a long spear and wore black armor that had that strange sand on it.

Algea looked much better than her. Her hair was a fiery red that went straight down. Her eyes were yellow. She looked at me, as if she was planning to torture me. Her skin was a dark brown color. She too held a spear and a shield that matched her blood red armor.

Algea smiled cruelly at us. "Well, well, well. Look who finally shows their faces to us. Hmm…" She looked at us like prey. Of course, I didn't really like being looked at like I was her next meal; but I learned that many gods and goddesses like her did that.

"You three would make wonderful play toys." Algea said, creeping over to us. I held my gladius in my hand tightly.

Odyne rolled her eyes. "We'll talk about that later Algea. Let's take them down first."

Nico lunged first. He pulled out a spear from the ground as he sliced Odyne's spear in half.

"YOU!" Odyne shouted. "That was my favorite spear! I'll tear you apart!" Odyne lunged at Nico. But he swiftly dodged her at the last second. He jabbed the sword right through her stomach.

"AGH!" Odyne wailed. Odyne became a pile of ashes. All that was left was the broken spear. At this point, Algea lunged at Nico.

I ran and stopped her spear before it could hit Nico. Piper came up from behind and sliced off Algea's head. She too dissolved. All that was left was her shield. Piper hefted it up.

At this point, the monsters started noticing that their leaders weren't giving orders. They all ran, hoping that the legion won't get to them.

We stood there watching the monsters flee until not one was in sight. The legion cheered. They won this battle, and the monsters didn't get close to the Pomerian line. I smiled at Nico and Piper as we walked back with the Legion.

 **AN: Hey! :D It's been kinda long. XP I've been busy with stuff.**

 **Ok I admit that I have been doing nothing. XP I've just been reading the LOTR and trying to finish another 200 pages in the next couple of hours. XP This is not what I should be doing. But I am! :D**

 **I hope this is up to all your standards! I'm not too good at writing fighting scenes. Though I hope it's up to all of you! :D School's starting in the next 2 weeks or so. I'll probably be busy with finishing up our house and homework, so I may not have too much time to write. D:**

 **\- ^J^**


	9. Chapter 9

-Prussia-

 _The sound kept drumming in my ears. Everything hurt. The smell of smoke hit my nose as I coughed._

 _"H-help!" I tried to shout. But my voice wasn't working. I opened my eyes as I stared at the burning house._

 _"P-please. Someone, h-help n-nana." I cried. Down came the house as I watched in horror. Tears ran down my cheek, burning the rashes and burns that I had on my face. I stood up and stumbled away, letting the tears flow freely._

 _I ran for who knows how long, my legs getting weaker until I could stand no longer and fell to the ground._

 _The ground never came though. I kept on falling and falling; darkness surrounding me as I felt myself wake to the sound of voices._

 _I looked around. The place I was inside wasn't familiar. I got up and found myself sitting on a bed. Around the bed was 9 more going out on both sides. I stumbled up and walked toward the sound of voices._

 _I walked out to find 9 people sitting around a table, eating and talking. On the side was a kitchen and a door that must lead to a bathroom or something._

 _As I walked closer, i noticed everyone sitting there._

 _'West, Italy, Japan, Romano, Spain, France, America, England, Birdie, China and Russia.' I thought as I walked faster towards the table._

 _"Kesesesese. What are you all talking about?" I asked, leaning over West's shoulder._

 _"We need a plan to escape. This book tells us everything we need to know about the house." England replied, gesturing to the book on the table._

 _I nodded as everyone kept on talking. It was weird seeing everyone getting along. I looked at the board, a scroll of paper with signatures on it. I smiled. But for some reason, I couldn't find the reason why the piece of paper made me so happy._

 _All of the sudden, the metal door on the other side of the room shook. I jolted to see the door broken off of it's hinges._

 _"Get your weapons ready! Remember! The forehead is it's weak spot!" Italy yelled. We grabbed our weapons, or for England, his spell book._

 _The monster standing in front of us wasn't what I expected._

 _It was grey, and kind of looked like a bigger version of America's alien friend, Tony. It brought down it's humongous claws down towards us._

 _The battle began. America shot at the thing's head, England shooting spells to slow the monster down for easier attacks. Japan, China and Spain all hacked away at the monster's body; but before we could finish it off, more came streaming in._

 _Nothing could describe the horror I felt as I watched every one of my friends fall to the ground._

 _The floor was streaming of blood, body parts laid on the ground. I too, was there, holding my bruder's hand. The only person left was Italy, kneeled on the ground in front of me._

 _"W-we were supposed to make it out." Italy choked out. I took my hand and squeezed weakly in Italy's hand. He looked at me, despair in his eyes._

 _"Kesese. Don't worry. Stay strong Italy. I know that... that you can... make it through." I said. I smiled at him as my vision dimmed._

* * *

I woke up with a start. The desperate eyes of Italy burned in my mind. I pushed it away as I took in my surroundings.

I sat in a cot surrounded by even more. All of them were empty excpet for mine. There seemed to be nobody around.

I heard footsteps come closer as I looked up to find a boy walking briskly over to me.

"Thank the gods you're awake!" He cried out. "Now I can properly check you up."

"Um... where am I?" I asked. "And who are you?"

"My name is Will Solace, son of Apollo and a healer. You are residing in Camp Half-Blood's infirmary. Now be quiet while I look at you."

I sat there in awkward silence as Will checked my heartbeat, my ears and everything that doctors check. Afterwards, he sat in one of the chairs provided for visitors. He looked straight at me.

"Do you remember anything? Before you woke up, any dreams?"

I sat there thinking. What did I remember before this? The dream popped up into my head. I looked at the doctor/camper, wondering if I should tell him.

In the end, I decided to just go with it. "Um. I do remember a dream..."

Will nodded as he frowned a bit. "I'll have your friends tell you what's happened after you passed out, and before." Before I could talk to him, he stood up and walked briskly out of the infirmary.

 **AN: (mist forms around the ground) I LIIIIIIIVVVVVEEEEE! Hey guys! :D So it's been quite a while... a couple of weeks or so... hehe.** **Welp! Rather later than never! :D**

 **I bet some of you saw that Hetaoni reference! :DDDDD AHAHAHA i just had to add it in. I'm sorry. (not really though. ^.^)**

 **For all of those who care. Life is getting hard for me. :/ I've finally been living in my house now. Although things are still to be done, I'm glad to be in my house. And school life ain't doing well. From essays to science projects and MAP tests, life is getting realll hard. So I'm going to say that, updates aren't going to be frequent. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

 **SHOUTOUT: To TheGodOfWeirdness, thank you for commenting! And also to for also helping me with my writing (and being god damn weird XD.)**

 **I'm out!**

 **\- ^J^**


	10. Chapter 10

-Percy-

Camp Jupiter was in a mess.

The ground was littered with gold dust. Bodies of the fallen were on the ground. I looked out and found that many campers were taking the bodies of the injured and carried them back to the camp.

I looked over at everyone else. Their faces were grim.

"Let's find the others." I said. Silena was The first to get out of her shock.

We walked briskly to the camp slowly. Bodies were strewn everywhere. We walked passed them all and landed right in front of the Little Tiber.

Out over in the camp, small tents for healing were strewn across the field. Legions ran everywhere holding gauze and healing paste.

All of us walked in a single file towards the Via Principia. As we walked through the camp, people were running around everywhere; holding salves, bandages, unicorn horn shredding and other medical items. Others who weren't helping out with the healers were putting up tents for the hurt and making shrouds for fellow comrades who didn't make it to see the victory.

As we walked closer to the Via Prinipia, the amount of legionnaires subsided. Standing outside was Frank and Reyna, talking in hushed voices. We all stopped and waited.

I cleared my throat as the two praetors kept on talking. Their heads snapped towards me.

"Did you know?" Reyna asked.

I was confused. What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know that Nico Di Angelo was within you Elite group?" Frank asked with a more calm attitude than Reyna.

Oh.

I hesitated and looked at my friends. All 5 of them shrugged their shoulders. "...Yes. I guess he told you."

"You bet he did." Reyna growled. She whipped back at me. "Why didn't he tell us?"

I was taken aback by the question. I wasn't Nico and I never really pestered him about it.

"Well, he was given a choice to tell you or not. He didn't. That was his choice." Bianca said from behind.

Silence fell over us as we stood staring at the praetors.

Finally, the silence was broken by Frank.

"I-I guess you had something to ask?" He questioned.

"Yes. We wanted to know where our comrades here are right now." I explained.

Reyna pointed towards New Rome. "They went back to their bunker."

I nodded my head and guided my friends down to New Rome.

 **AN: Hey guys! Did 'ja miss meh? Yes? No? Maybe? Eh. Who cares?**

 **Sorry I've been gone for so long... and it's such a short chapter... ^^' (please dun hurt me) And I'm sad to tell you that the next update won't be soon.**

 **I've got a lot going on. I have an OMEA band concert, Thanksgiving and a wedding coming up in winter. I have a band rehearsal tomorrow. (which i'm crying about) So I'm sorry, but this story isn't going to be updated soon.**

 **BUT BUT BUT! Wait. I'm not giving up on this story! YAY! (confetti falls down from said ceiling that is not there) Updates are just gonna take some time. Of course, I'm not really sure where I'm going... But you can always give me some tips and ideas! :D**

 **Thanks to Percabet4ever and TheGoddessOfWierdness for reviewing! :DDD (i'm not sure where my critique person went...) and LET THE REVIEWS AND IDEAS COME FROM MY LOVELY FOLLOWERS!**

 **\- ^J^**


	11. Chapter 11

**-3rd Person-**

The world meeting went on as usual; countries everywhere, fighting and arguing about small things in life.

Finally, Germany had enough of the fighting in the room.

"ENOUGH ALREADY! WE ARE HERE TO SOLVE PROBLEMS, NOT MAKE NEW ONES! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU THIS BEFORE IT SINKS INTO YOUR HEAD?!" The shout ceased all fighting and argues in the room. Everyone settled down in their seats for the next presentation.

Germany sighed. Life has been hard on him over the last years. And without his brother to help... He shook that thought out, not wanting to go off course.

"Next up is, America."

Many countries groaned. After all, his ideas were all enormous and could never really work. Germany shushed them and waited for America to come up.

He didn't.

"Oi! America! It's your turn to present!" England jabbed at America, who was sitting next to him. He then noticed how pale his face was. Worry crossed his face for a brief second.

"You alright?" England asked.

"I-I'll be ok soon. Let someone else present for now." America spoke up. Germany nodded his head.

"Next is Austria."

The meeting went on as usual. Which means that nothing was gotten done. Germany broke up the meeting for a small break after another failed attempt to lead a normal meeting.

America stood up and looked around the room. He saw Greece and the Italy brothers walking to the door. He ran up to them and pulled the three aside.

"What the fuck America?!" Romano shouted. America shushed him up as he took the three to an isolated corner.

"Guys, something's wrong with the camps. Don't you guys feel it?" America whispered to them.

"Ve~. I didn't feel anything at all today America." Italy said.

"Neither did I you bastard." Romano grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I...felt... a bit... of panic... in the Greek...camp." Greece droned.

"Ok. Well I guess it was just me, but guys! Something's about to happen; I know it!" America pleaded.

"Well what the do you want us to do then?" Romano bit at him.

"Keep an eye out for anything amiss that happens in any of the camps. If you feel anything weird happen, tell me." America said. The three nodded their heads and left to do whatever it is they do in break.

America walked down the hall back to the meeting room. He pondered what happened in his country.

"Something's wrong, I know it!" America growled out.

But what was it?

 **-Camp Jupiter-**

 **\- Percy-**

We walked through New Rome; young children and old people sat around, laughing and talking, or whispering about the battle that was fought outside of the Pomerian Line. I guided the rest of my group down the street to where the Elite bunker stood.

After a stop at a hot chocolate stand and another 5 minutes of walking, we finally stood in front of the bunker.

The outside looked like any normal bunker, other than it was above ground and looked like a regular house. The outside was painted cream and the door was green.

Luke took the lead and knocked on the door.

The green door swung open to show Jason standing there; wearing sweatpants and a white shirt, hair tousled everywhere. He adjusted his glasses and smiled wearily at us.

"He...Hey guys." Jason yawned out. "I just got up."

"Yeah. I think we noticed that." Beckendorf said, looking right at Jason. "You aren't really dressed up as usual."

Jason blushed at that and walked back in; leaving us to follow him down.

He led us to a staircase going straight down. Lights were shining our way down the steps. We finally got to the end and walked into a room full of bunk beds and chests.

"Well," Luke started, "This isn't so bad."

"Yeah. Until you see the closet full of nasty stuff." Nico said, ruffling his hair with a towel. He threw it at Jason.

"Your turn."

Jason caught the towel and threw it into the hamper outside what seemed to be the bathroom.

I looked around the room. Bianca and Piper seemed to be missing.

"Where are Bianca and Piper?" I asked.

"They're in the other room, getting ready." Nico replied.

We all sat on the beds and waited for Jason, Piper and Bianca.

Finally, after a very long wait, (AN: which wasn't really that long mind you) the three of them have finally made it to our room.

"Ok. First things first. Tell me everything that happened. Nico, how about you start?"

Nico nodded his head and started explaining.

 **AN: Heeey guuuuuuys! :D I'm baaaack! :DDDD Now, don't be mad at me, at least it wasn't a year eh? Eh?... you know what, let's keep on going.**

 **So people (SomeoneKnew) has been reviewing and I like that. You all should also review! Just so I can speed things up and get ideas from you guys that could seemingly change the course of this story! So I just added in the Countries cuz, well, why not? It's a little bit longer so I hope this makes up for the long wait! ^^'**

 **So, for those that care, my brother is getting married in the next couple of days! And I'm getting out of school! :D So I'll have a little bit more time to write. I've been getting into Sherlock and Doctor Who and I may or may not accidentally slip in some fandomness stuff. After all, this story was just a place for me to barf my ideas on. THANK YOU SOMEONEKNEW, PERCABET4EVER AND THE GODOFWEIRDNESS FOR REVIEWING! And yes, the start of LOTR is reeaaally boring.**

 **So tata for now! :DDDDDDDD**

 **\- ^J^**


	12. Chapter 12

Prussia-

I sighed as what seemed to be the millionth time today.

Sitting in a bed inside an infirmary can get really boring.

Will still hasn't come back and I was bored out of my mind. There were no books to read and no one to talk to.

Of course, being by myself gave me an extensive amount of time to brood and think a little too much about things.

For example, nightmares.

Where did those come from? I never remembered having such memories. After all, my nightmares all came from somewhere. The axis and allies never came together to talk like civilized people and we never found ourselves stuck in a stupid mansion and dying. After all, we are nations; and nations don't die.

The thought of the nightmare gave me shivers. It's been so long since I last thought of my young days as a Tectonic Knight.

The opening of the door jolted me out of my brooding and I looked over to see Chiron looking at me with some books on his lap.

Shit. I didn't have my hood and he surely would have recognized me from somewhere; seeing as he must have known about nations.

Chiron wheeled his wheelchair in and closed the door. The squeaking sound of the tires on the wooden floor the only sound made as he moved towards me.

He set down the pile of books on the drawer next to my bed and made himself comfortable next to me.

The silence dragged on as neither of us said anything.

Finally, Chiron thought it best to start talking. " I brought you some books. Thought it might be a little boring laying here."

I nodded my head and picked up a book. "Yeah, it is. Will still hasn't come back." I flipped through the table of contents as I read through all the title chapters.

"What is a country doing here with Chao's elite team?" Chiron asked. I stiffened but kept flipping through the book.

I calmly set the book down and looked straight into his eyes. "When a person feels alone and lost, they try to find their way back to the road and a place to shelter themselves."

Chiron's eyes twinkled with amusement at my riddle. Of course, it wasn't hard to decipher.

"Well, I hope you've found your road and and a home to stay."

He slowly wheeled his chair towards the door. Before he left, he looked at me.

"Stay strong Prussia. Do not let the past get to you." He opened the door and wheeled out; shutting the door and left me to my thoughts.

 **I'm sooo sorry for the late update! I really am. Happy late Christmas and a late Happy New Year! :D Hope you guys have a wonderful year! For those who care, January is my busiest time. I have Honor Band and a huge concert coming up. It's gonna blow over as soon as February gets here, but not only that, high school course plans have come. I need to get all of these done before January ends. Of course, it'll be over soon and I will be up and writing again! I am waiting for Captain America: Civil War, The Trial of Apollo and Magnus Chase: Hammer of Thor! :DDDD And RIP Alan Rickman. We all will remember when you played Severus Snape. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **\- ^J^**


	13. Authors Note

Dear fellow readers,

I have decided to discontinue this story. My muse for this and the fandoms have diminished. I'm sorry for those who were  
waiting for an update, but I've moved onto other fandoms. Maybe my muse will once again pop open another story. But for now, this story is officially discontinued.

-^J^


End file.
